Az and Maddy
by vivalablond
Summary: How did they meet? What was it like discovering the secret behind pretty brains? Scott Westerfeld left all this out, but I decided to expand on their history...before the Smoke. Rated T only for the description of the operation
1. Chapter 1: Blue Robes and the New Intern

**Az and Maddie's Story**

**~ *After reading that one chapter from Uglies, by Scott Westerfeld, who owns all the characters and basic story plot, I was intrigued by David's parents and their untold story. So I've decided to expand a little on that and what had happened to them, what had led them to running away and creating the smoke. It'll sort of be a pre-Uglies fanfic. Hope you enjoy.*~**

Maddy walked through the white hallways, scribbling in her notepad as doctors and surgeons rushed by. She was interning for a few months now and had gotten used to being overlooked and ignored by all the crisp, white-robed doctors. All interns wore striking, blue colored robes that immediately signified who they were. Consequently, you were spoken to sometimes like a littlie who barely understood what was going on and were often ignored. Maddy was ready to get rid of this thing after the first three weeks. At first, she would've given everything for the beautiful and official blue robe, enticing as it seemed at the time. But after her career choice as a cosmetic surgeon was finally approved and she had received the robe, it didn't take long for her to realize how it diminished you in front of everyone's eyes. The tall and daunting surgeons didn't spare a glance her way and she almost found herself resenting them. Just a few more months, she promised herself, and I'll be allowed to scowl at all the incoming interns. Most importantly, I'll be able to don that graceful and empowering robe, the one that demands respect and makes people believe anything I tell them, once and for all. She took a second to look up from her notepad, making sure she was in nobody's way, and continued scribbling last minute notes from the morning's lab. A few more months and all the interns will be making sure to stay out of my path, she thought to herself.

Someone called her name. She looked up and saw Dr. Specter, dressed in his elegant, superior gown, beckoning her. Soon, I'll be standing right beside you, Dr. Specter, she promised herself as she smiled at her instructor. Soon, you won't be looking at me like I'm just a pupil, but a fellow colleague and cohort. Soon I'll be able to call you by your first name.

She noticed someone beside him, a slightly shorter intern, clothed in her same unappealing apparel. He had light brown hair, somewhere in between the color of sand and straw, and a big nose. Even with the operation, she could still notice that small blemish. But he was beautiful, of course. He hadn't had the Early Middle Pretty operation yet. Neither did she, nor any of the other interns, not until they finally became cosmetic surgeons. Then they'd get the operation that gave them a more official, mature, and authoritative face. She glanced from the new intern to her beloved instructor. There was no comparison. She made her way towards them, tucking away some hair behind her ear.

"Dr. Specter?" she greeted him, wondering why he had called her over. She knew there was a lecture in five minutes. That was exactly where she was headed at the moment. Surely he hadn't called her over just to remind her. She had a feeling it had something to do with this new intern.

"Maddy, I wanted to introduce you to our newest intern." Dr. Specter said with his standard smile. Naturally, she thought as she eyed the younger man. He couldn't be much older than her, nineteen or twenty at least. They were pretties who had grown out of the excitement and partying and were ready to face responsibility and pick their future careers. However, they still had the brilliant and beautiful faces they'd received when they turned sixteen and it was hard to remember that they weren't here for parties or fun, but serious work. She had never been one for partying back in New Pretty Town anyway, so it wasn't very hard to adjust and prepare herself for this job. The other interns, on the other hand, tended to annoy her just a bit in the beginning, when they occasionally couldn't take things seriously. Didn't they understand that all the revelry was over and it was time to grow up? However, they'd improved over the last few weeks and she was grateful for thta.

She put on a polite smile as she turned to face the young pretty. He had soft, green eyes that were a little more open and inquiring than most. His mouth smiled in an almost amused, half-teasing way. He was slightly endearing, she had to admit. But she was more into the older, more sophisticated looking gentlemen and doctors that confidently treaded these halls. Men like Dr. Specter.

"This is Az. His father has worked as a surgeon formerly, so he isn't exactly new to our facilities." Dr. Specter gave him a smile. "I've been looking out for him ever since he was a kid. I'd promised him I would be his instructor as soon as he was old enough to intern here."

"Evidently, you were an intern yourself at the time." Az laughed. He had a soft, kind voice, matched with a hearty laugh. Maddy felt a sudden twinge of jealousy from the sight of their friendship. How could this new intern possibly be more acquainted with Dr. Specter than I am?

"He'll be our star pupil in no time, I'm sure." The doctor said. That did it. Maddy really didn't like the idea of this guy taking her place as star pupil and Dr. Specter's favorite.

"I'll take it you've wanted this job for a while then," she said to him, a slight challenge in her tone of voice. He sobered a bit as they made eye contact.

"Since my littlie days," he answered back confidently. "The fundamentals of the operation have always fascinated me. I'm especially interested in anesthesia and the effects it has on the brain."

"I'm more into the cosmetological aspect. I plan to one day be named into the CMS" She liked to tell everyone her goals right off the bat. Even if it sounded lofty to some, she knew her goals would one day be achieved. She would stop at nothing to reach the top.

"The Committee for Morphological Standards?" he disbelievingly asked. She nodded with self-assurance. He said no more.

"Why don't we enter the lecture room?" Dr. Specter advised, leading them toward the other room. Maddy walked beside Az, clutching her clipboard firmly. He turned to look at her with a soft smile. He leaned in and whispered,

"Great to meet you, Maddy."

Maddy looked up at him, furrowing her brows for a moment with suspicion. Then she started to feel a little guilty. She should have been friendlier towards him. Dr. Specter walked in and Az held the door open for Maddy, who graced him with an apologetic look before entering.

Most of the interns were already seated and looked up at Az with curious expressions. Maddy took her seat and watched as Az uncomfortably tried to find an open spot. He found one near the far end and sat down.

"This is Az, everyone. He's a new intern so make him feel welcome." Dr. Specter said. Maddy looked down, trying to a hide a blush. She'd already failed at that. She doubted if anyone would be friendlier than she had been. This was no place for friendship. In fact, she'd hardly taken the time to get to know any of her associates. Sure, it was lonely, but she figured she didn't need anyone to help her succeed. She had her brains and will power. And she had her instructor.


	2. Chapter 2: All Fun and Games

Az didn't like how everything was so serious in this place. The only person with half a sense of humor was Dr. Specter, once his dad's intern. He didn't remember it being so dull back before his dad retired. He used to love coming to the facility when he was a kid and watch his dad do his work. Dr. Specter treated him like a kid brother back then. Now things were just so…monotonous and dreary and orderly. He was all for working hard, getting ahead, and focusing on his studies, but he grew restless. He was sure others felt that way. From the moment he arrived, he knew what his real job was in this place; to lighten people's moods and bring a little fun in their lives. The fun doesn't end when you pick a career, as most pretties think. On the contrary, it just begins.

His first target? The intern named Maddy who he had met a few days before. Dr. Specter had told him about her before. She sounded impressive and brilliant. But she also sounded busy and overly focused. After their first meeting, he felt it necessary to break that barrier and bring out the brand new pretty she had once been. It would be good for her, he figured. He didn't like seeing people so uptight and worried all the time.

All he had to do was find the right button to press, or technically, the wrong button. What would make her get out of her shell? She seemed so closed off and isolated as he studied her during labs and lectures. She'd barely said a word to him or anyone since the day he met her. Maddy was definitely exquisite. The operation gave her big, sparkling eyes, a small nose, and full, symmetrical lips. She looked more or less like every other pretty- the operation _did_ average out all human facial characteristics- but she was a little different. There was a sharpness in her eyes, an attentiveness he'd only seen in his father and those working in the facility, not from many other pretties around him. He found himself wondering what she had looked like as an ugly, before the operation took away all her natural features.

He went back to figuring out a way to reach her. Well, the best way to start is to talk to her, he reasoned; which is exactly what he tried doing the next day.

They were walking through the white halls in a group, heading to one of the operating rooms. It would be their first time seeing the operation take place first hand. There was a buzz of excitement that spread through the group and Az thought it the perfect opportunity to strike up conversation with the invulnerable Maddy. He assumed she would be as excited as any of them about witnessing the operation.

"It's about time." She said sardonically, with a tart face. "I've been here for almost four months and it's not until now that we actually do or see something." She might as well have added that she didn't feel great about him being here. She had waited so long to see something like this and he barged in out of nowhere and, in two weeks' time, moved ahead quick enough to catch up with her group. He knew all this, of course. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she didn't approve of him, much less like him at all.

He decided to try something on her, leaning a little her way so no one else could hear.

"Hey, how about you and I get out of here?" he whispered. She looked at him like he was crazy, which is what he expected. "Let's sneak away. I know where they program the digital profiles of soon-to-be-turned uglies."

A flash of curiosity showed on her pretty face as she glanced around them.

"Liar. How would you know where that is?" she asked. He shrugged and grinned smugly, that teasing smile ever present on his face. The truth was, he had no idea where a room like that would be. He just wanted to see what interested her. She had said she was into the cosmetology part more than anything else.

Maddy shook her head as if to clear it.

"You're out of your mind, you know that?" she told him. He could see the tiny smile she was trying to hide. "Leave me alone. I just want to go see the operation." She hastened her steps and left him behind. He made a few mental notes, but he wasn't planning on leaving her alone just yet.

They reached the operating room. The interns were given surgical masks and gloves. They entered into a huge, dark laboratory. A giant, metal door sealed shut automatically behind them. Az got chills down his spine. The first thing he noticed about the unusually cold room was the constant buzzing noise in the background, like an enormous fly was in the room. One the opposite side of the room was a wall made entirely of glass windows. Behind the windows was the subject. The room they were standing in contained various devices and machines and super computers. Doctors were standing behind the machines and computers, overlooking the procedures happening behind the windows, in the closed off operating space. The interns were allowed to step closer and see what was happening. Next to him, Az heard Maddy gasp quietly.

There was the teenage subject, a female, stripped down and bare, floating in a giant cylinder of greenish goo. The interns had learned what the goo was: a special jelly-like liquid that had certain chemicals and electric pulses going through it that kept the subject alive while he/she was unconscious. Az thought the girl looked more like an alien being dissected. There were surgeons, dressed in complete protective gear from head to toe, that were right beside her. A small cart stood next to them, holding different tools and knives and saws and peelers.

One of the doctors turned to face the interns.

"Welcome all. You've come just in time. Here we have the subject, ready and prepared." The doctor went on to explain how they had used the anesthesia and then placed her inside the cylinder that lay horizontally in the middle of the room. As the doctor went on explaining, a loud sound like a bell went off, signaling the surgeons to start. The cylinder opened on the top, enough for the surgeons to be able to reach in and touch the subject.

"We start first by making sure the heart keeps pumping. We do this by inserting a small device beforehand that keeps the heart moving on its own. Then, as you will see shortly, the surgeons will start with peeling her skin away. We have already shaved her head and another surgeon will begin implanting new hair follicles into her head." The surgeons took out a peeler, almost like a potato peeler, and began slicing away the skin. It was a grotesque, slow process, and some interns were even tempted to look away. But this is what happened during an operation, and soon, they would be the ones doing it. Another set of doctors in the room commanded the surgeons over microphones so they could hear them in the other room.

After the skin was peeled away, the bones were stretched and grinded with the saw and another frightening device. Soon the muscles were enhanced and reattached and replaced. The teeth were taken out and replaced with indestructible material. Plastic cheekbones and smart plastic were added in and around the face. Az and Maddy watched both in horror and fascination as all this took place in front of their very eyes. New grown skin was attached over the body at last, but Az couldn't get the image of her insides out of his head.

"Now we'll leave the subject to recover for five hours and then we take her into a separate room where very special surgeons work on behavioral characteristics." Az never fully understood what that meant. He raised his hand.

"Yes?" the doctor called on him.

"What exactly do they change, behavior wise?" he asked. The doctor's hands shifted at his sides.

"They work on the cognitive development of the brain; inhibitions, patterns of thinking, and other things of the sort. This is the cosmetological branch of the operation, you don't need to worry about anything else. You're future jobs will be doing what we are doing here. Some of you will be surgeons, some will be doctors, sitting and watching over the entire operation. It will be your job to make sure not a single thing goes wrong. One wrong move and the operation can easily fail, and we don't want to lose any patients that way. It does happen more than once every year, but it will be up to you to make sure no mistakes occur," The doctor explained.

The interns walked away with a sense of heavy responsibility and pressure looming over their necks. Az was completely silenced. None of them had ever expected it to be as grotesque as it apparently was. Sure, they had studied exactly the right way to rub away the skin and plant in new tissue and muscle, but the visual aspect had always been missing. They could never actually imagine doing that to a living, human being.

Az caught sight of Maddy, who looked at him with a grim and frightened face, which he was sure he was mirroring back at the moment. All ideas of making the place more fun and enjoyable escaped his brain. This was no laughing matter. There was no room for silliness in such a dangerous procedure. Like the doctor had said, one wrong move on his part, and the patient would be gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Nose and Red Hair

Maddy had to admit, she was extremely shaken after experiencing that first operation. She had wanted to vomit, cry, and run all at the same time when she stood there watching everything. In fact, it took her a few days to completely get over it. Dr. Specter said everyone got a little scared after their first viewing. After hearing him say that, however, she decided to let it go. She didn't want Dr. Specter to think she was like everyone else, so disturbed by a simple operation. Okay, so it wasn't simple, it was in fact tremendously complicated and she was scared out of her mind for the final test coming up.

She also could've sworn that she'd seen a change in Az over the following weeks. He stopped looking at her during lectures. She had noticed him always doing that before and, even though she would swear it was annoying and distracting, she couldn't help feeling a tad special. None of the doctors or other interns ever cared to pay attention to her as much as he did. She found herself daring to hope once or twice that she could make friends with the curious intern. The feeling of loneliness was eating her away to the point of desperation.

He had also altogether quit trying to talk to her. She had to admit, it was fun answering back curtly to his ridiculous conversation starters. But now she got nothing. Not a glance, not a word. It bothered her that she cared at all. She tried keeping her thoughts on her studies, but would get distracted every time he would raise his hand to answer a question, or walk by her, or simply be in the same room. Dr. Specter was right in saying that he would quickly become the star pupil. Often times, Az and Maddy would debate over a variety of issues during lectures until the doctor had to politely interrupt and tell them he had to continue.

Az was a worthy opponent, as brilliant and equal in intelligence as Maddy. It didn't frustrate her as much as she thought it would, competing for first place among the interns. She liked a challenge and looked forward to their endless debates, their only chance at conversation. Then came the final test. The instructors would assign partners to oversee an operation all on their own. And she'd gotten paired up with him.

They were given only a few short hours to discuss and review a plan and who was going to oversee what. She had her notepad out and ready, writing down exactly what the both of them would be doing at exactly what time. And just like that, they were thrown into the operating room the next day.

He was waiting for her outside the giant, cold metal doors, dressed in that bothersome blue gown. She had taken her sweet time getting there, her heart beating wildly inside her ribcage all the while. _Grow up_, she told herself. _There's nothing to fear. You've done this plenty of times in software demos and read everything you could in the manuals._ But there was still a slight buzzing going on in her head.

"Are you ready?" he asked when she arrived. He had been patient, possibly sensing her apprehension. She didn't want him to know how uneasy she felt, tried to stick her chin up high and emanate confidence. But all she could manage was a small, "mhm" with a sheepish look in her eyes. He creased his forehead as he watched her closely.

"You're not nervous are you?" he asked, breaking her anxiety by revealing that irritating, half-amused, half-teasing smirk. She glowered at him and straightened her shoulders.

"Of course not." And she proceeded to enter through the tall, heavy doors first.

It was hard to get used to the darkness and that buzzing sound was very annoying. They had learned that it came from the generator that forced electrical pulses into the tank. Maddy was instantly chilled as she walked through the cold room. She could hear Az inhale sharply behind her. _So I'm not the only one who's nervous_.

The surgeons were putting on their protective gear near the door to the far left, the one that led into the air tight room behind the windows. One of them made their way over to Maddy and shook her hand.

"You'll both do fine, we know what we're supposed to do." He said, his voice muffled behind his head covering. "You just tell us when to do it and warn us if anything gets screwed up. Got it?"

Again, Maddy could only manage a nod, followed by a tense swallow. The surgeon wished them both luck and then exited through the door with the others. Maddy turned to look at the subject, a red-headed ugly female with wide eyes and a small chin. She was rather short, probably around 5'2. They'd have to add some height to her, expand her limbs. The hair color could stay, only it was a bit too bright for standards. It'd have to be dulled down. _Shame, really. That's the prettiest red hair I've ever seen. Almost like a blazing fire_. Well, maybe she could bend the rules this one time. A little uniqueness never hurt anyone. She thought back to Az's bulging nose. _You know, in the right light, it doesn't look half bad_ _on him_.

"The heart monitor's on." She heard Az say. He had seated himself in one of the skinny, metal chairs, looking over the screens and panels. She walked over to where the chemical balance was monitored. They had studied where each screen and monitor was and what it showed.

"The chemical goo is balanced." She said, referring to the greenish goo that the patient was immersed in. "Let's begin."

She took a seat next to Az and pressed the red button, which let out a shrill noise, signaling for the surgeons to start. The tank of goo opened and the surgeons began peeling the skin away. They had only a certain amount of time to get everything done, before the goo could be exposed to the atmosphere for too long and begin to thicken.

Az instructed them on what had to be done first concerning this particular patient.

"Use the bone stretcher and elongate the limbs. Stretch the muscles." He said over the tiny microphone that boomed into the other room. "Don't forget a chin implant in her jaw line."

He scooted back in his chair and sighed. The first process would take a while. He spun his chair around to face Maddy. She was too busy watching the patient, not daring to take her eyes off of the girl. If anything went wrong…

"So why do you want to be named into the CMS?" he asked suddenly. Maddy frowned. _Odd question to ask. Does he take this seriously, at all? There's no time to chit chat. _

"Pay attention." She said, keeping her eyes glued to the patient.

"Come on, it was just a question." He shrugged.

"Listen, I'm glad you're finally going back to making attempts at friendly conversations, but this isn't the time. Anything can happen." She said curtly.

He looked at her a final time and then turned to face the screens silently. They both stared at the scene taking place only a few yards away. Minutes ticked by and quiet settled in as the surgeons were almost halfway finished peeling off the patient's skin. Maddy felt a slight wave of regret after what she had said.

"I like her hair." She answered. Az looked at her, waiting for an elaboration. "Not every ugly is born with hair color like that. I hate how the operation takes those small details away. It gets rid of those distinctive points." She admitted.

Az continued staring at her, surprised that she would say she hated anything about the operation.

"But diversity isn't always a good thing. It sets people apart, causing conflicts." He wasn't sure if she remembered all those history lessons in school. The previous world was destroyed because all people were different from one another and couldn't agree on anything.

"Of course, I know that." She said and paused, lowering her voice a little, eyes staring passionately ahead. "But when I'm named into that committee, I want to bring around those small changes. I want to keep what makes each person special."

Az silently watched her, could sense a burning flame somewhere inside her soul.

"You sure they'll let you do something like that?" he asked quietly. With the look she had in her eyes and that distant smile, he doubted anything could stop her. She didn't answer his question. He looked down at his hands. "Not every detail makes someone special. Some just make someone ugly, or uglier."

Maddy turned to look at him, noticing a hint of insecurity in his voice. Surely, he was talking about his nose. But she didn't think it looked that bad. Rather charming, actually. But she couldn't tell him that.

"What did you look like when you were an ugly?" he asked. She knotted her eyebrows, trying to remember and at the same time trying not to blush because he had suddenly wanted to know.

"My ears were too big and my hair was dirt brown and thin. I had a bit of freckles on my nose that never went away until the operation. The only good thing about me were my eyes."

"Your eyes?" he asked. An ugly had to have a lot of confidence in one of his or her features to actually say it looked good.

"They were bigger than normal, with long dark lashes. The color was always different. On a bright summer day, they were hazel with glints of golden. When it was cold outside, they were a deep honey roast. Inside, they showed traces of green." She went off dreamily. Then, with a sigh, "I wish I still had them."

Az wouldn't mind that a bit. The color sounded beautiful. He understood her desire to keep those special things in other people after the operation.

"I like your chocolate colored eyes now." He said. She blushed. When did he have the time to notice they were chocolate?

"What about you? What'd you look like before?" she changed the subject. Az smiled.

"I was lucky. My dad actually oversaw my operation. He decided not to change much about my facial features. I got to keep the family nose, obviously. My eye color's pretty much the same. My skin tone's a bit paler than average, but my jaw was made firmer and square." He explained.

"I'm glad you got to keep your nose." She said with a kind smile. He grinned back.

They continued talking shyly and quietly until Az noticed something peculiar. He turned to the windows with a serious look on his face and squinted.

"Is he…? Oh, no." he muttered. Maddy's heart began to race.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, looking at the surgeons. One of them had a bone saw out, starting to shape the right leg bone. However, the muscles weren't yet taken and stretched out to adjust her height. If they weren't done first, then they'd attach irregularly to the bone. But if the surgeon was interrupted, he could make a wrong move and shatter the bone with the saw. Maddy wasn't sure if they could grow another bone fast enough to replace it if that happened. The time was ticking.

"He forgot to stretch out the muscle tendons before shaping the bone." Az said.

"No, _we_ forgot to watch them and tell them." Maddy said. Az pressed the microphone and got ready to speak, when a fizzling noise came from it. He pressed it again and again but it didn't seem to turn on. He looked at Maddy with wide eyes. Every second was imperative and essential. He stood up and waved his hands, trying to get the surgeons attention. He ran around to the front of the computers and monitors and knocked on the window. The surgeon with the bone saw couldn't hear him. Maddy was in full panic mode, but still able to appear calm on the outside.

While Az was busy trying to get the surgeon to look over at him, she fiddled with the microphone. She pressed the button to turn it on again, and then bent under the table to look at the wiring. Sure enough, the wire had somehow become disconnected from the mainstream plug. She leaned in as far as she could, her fingers just out of reach.

"Az!" she cried. His arms were longer, he'd be able to do it. He guessed what had gone wrong and rushed back around. She moved out of the way as he bent down near her and reached in to hook the microphone wire. He stood and pressed the button. The microphone turned on and Maddy drew in a quick breath.

"You with the saw, stop!" Az yelled into it. Maddy prayed that the surgeon wasn't too startled, prayed that the bone didn't shatter. The surgeon calmly stopped what he was doing and looked up, waiting to be instructed. "The muscle tendons haven't been stretched out." Az continued.

One of the surgeons pressed a button on his protective suit, where there was an inlaid microphone.

"It's too late now. What can we do?" he asked, his voice raspy in the speakers. Maddy thought quickly.

"Tell them to detach the muscles slowly, carefully." She told Az. He repeated the instructions over the microphone. "Then they should be able to finish the bone while slowly stretching out the muscle."

Agonizing minutes passed by and Maddy resorted to the old habit of biting her lip. They were both on their toes, watching the surgeons carefully fulfill her instructions.

_Great, my first operation, and I've already screwed it up. This beautiful, fragile human is going to die because of me, because of my carelessness. Because I had been too busy talking to that boy next to me_.

That boy next to her turned around with a smile on his face. He grasped her by the shoulders, a startling gesture.

"They did it!" he chuckled with relief. Maddy stared blankly at his eyes and then at the windows. She felt everything inside of her melt, suddenly feeling weak at the knees and a tad nauseous. They worked it out! Everything was okay. The girl with the flaming red hair would live. She almost wanted to reach out and hug Az, but only smiled widely.

"She'll be okay?" she asked in spite of herself. Az nodded, letting go of her shoulders.

"She'll be okay." He assured her. She sunk back into her chair heavily.

_No, not right now. You won't break down here, not yet. This still has to be finished_.

They watched over each procedure with eagle eyes, every sense sharp and alert, until the very end when the surgeons finally came out.

**~~Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first two chapters. Sorry this one took so long, I had a short period of writer's block. Anyway, much more to come!~~**


	4. Chapter 4: On To Bigger Things

~First, let me say I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been kinda stuck with this story, unsure of how to continue, but I've got some ideas and some new chapters will be added, so...get ready for some exciting stuff, hopefully.~

Maddy relished the feeling of her new robe, crisp and white and clean. When she had first put it on, it felt a little cold, stiff, and unusual. But that was only because she wasn't used to it yet, she'd told herself. She walked down the hall and smiled at her fellow colleagues, all in their new robes and all congratulating each other and meeting up with their families. Her mother had stopped by, but only for a minute. Just enough time to give her a quick hug and a smile and wish her luck from her and her father. Then she was gone. Out the door.

"So much for family support." Maddy thought. Her father had not even bothered to come at all. Probably too busy setting up that indoor golf course, like her mother said. But it didn't matter really. It's not like this was inconceivable of him. Was there ever a time where he cared about her and her mother more than any of his stupid hobbies? What bothered her most was that her mother pretended not to take notice of it, didn't even acknowledge it. It was like Clancy's selfish behavior and negligence were nothing more than some annoying character flaw, as petty as the way someone might snore obnoxiously or how someone slurped their soup too loudly.

Maddy shook her head, trying to stop thinking about her parents, knowing this would only put a downer on her otherwise happy moment. She turned to look down the hall and caught sight of an elderly couple coming in. The woman was petite, slightly stout, with freshly colored red hair. Holding her affectionately by the arm was a big, burly man, a giant compared to his wife. What caught Maddy's attention was his sand-colored hair and large nose. She knew whose parent's they were.

She found herself walking toward them and greeted them with a friendly handshake.

"You must be Az's parent?" she asked. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Why, yes. I'm Helena. This is Orion."

"Nice to meet you both." Maddy grinned.

"You too, sweetie. I see we've arrived a tad bit late. Everyone's strutting around in their robes already. Can't wait to see Az in his." Helena said.

_Neither can I, to tell you the truth. _"Oh, he's in our lecture room, I think. I saw him walk in there a little earlier." Maddy informed them.

"Can you point us in that direction, love?" Helena asked. Orion stood by her side, rather silent, but with a kind look to his face.

"Um, sure. Down this hall, third door to the right."

"Thank you very much. And you look splendid in your robe, sweetie. Congratulations." Helena patted her hand. Maddy smiled and watched them walk off.

"Dear, wasn't she just a sweetheart?" she heard Helena say to Orion as they went in search of their son. He nodded, remaining silent. Maddy couldn't help noticing how similar Az and Orion were.

She went around, greeting her fellow colleagues. They all did the same with big, excited smiles.

"Congratulations, Maddy." Dr. Specter said as she went by to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Specter." she smiled gently.

"Call me Rik. We're colleagues now. We'll be working side by side." he said.

"Looking forward to it, Rik." she had been itching to call him that for the longest time. Her insides fluttered at the thought of working with him every day as a respected doctor, no longer an inferior intern.

"You've got great things in store for you, I can see it." he said with a grin. "And just between you and I, there's a certain Pretty Committee waiting for you in the near future."

She caught her breath.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Haven't you heard? They're looking for a new member for the upcoming Morphological Congress. Someone new, someone fresh. You're a shoe in. I'll recommend you if you like." he added. Maddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dream, her life-goal was just a recommendation away. She hadn't expected to be so close to it so soon. Could this really be true?

She asked Rik a few more questions and they continued talking until she saw Helena and Orion coming toward her. She ended her conversation and walked over to them.

"Thank you for coming." she said. Helena, her eyes bright and warm, reached to give her a hug.

"No, thank you, darling. Good luck on all your future endeavors. Hope to visit again soon." she said cheerily. The hug left Maddy feeling comforted, something she'd missed a whole lot during the past months.

"It was great meeting you." Orion spoke up, his voice so deep and powerful, it took her aback. They said their fair wells and by that time, the hall had mostly emptied. Maddy watched them leave, watched as Orion reached to take his wife by the hand as they exited. This made her smile. She wanted what they had. She wanted to feel the safety and security and, surprisingly, love, of another person. It was so evident inside her that it made her ache._ What on earth... _Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? Hadn't she just planned on becoming a doctor, doing the Pretty Committee, and focusing on her career for the rest of her life? Of course...there was no way marriage could fit into this picture...let alone maybe a family...

She stopped herself and turned around, shocked to see Az watching her, leaning against the door outside the lecture room with his arms crossed in front, a small smirk on his mouth. He was dressed in his new robe and she couldn't help but think how amazingly grown-up he looked. So much more mature, confident, manly...that smirk looked out of place now.

She walked towards him, mimicking his stance and crossing her arms as well.

"What were you staring at?" she asked. He looked down at her, his smirk widening into a smile. He seemed taller in his robe, more intimidating somehow. Maddy found it hard to keep eye contact, and when they did, her stomach did a little flip inside that she couldn't explain.

"You talking with my parents." he said. He sounded so much like his father. "They've fallen in love with you. Helena kept talking about 'the nice girl who showed us where you were.'"

Maddy relaxed against the wall and turned to look down the hall where they had gone.

"They're really nice. Very welcoming." she said quietly. Az looked at her, his face turning serious.

"Didn't your parents come to see you?" he asked.

Maddy looked up at the white ceiling.

"My mother came..." she mumbled. Az's jaw hardened and his gaze fell to the floor. Maddy looked back up at him, her chocolate eyes big and shining.

"You look good. In your robe, I mean. Much more official." she told him. His eyes met hers again.

"Back at you." he said, solemnly. Why did she sound so sad? He cleared his throat. "I'm getting into some independent study. Spending some time researching."

"On anesthesia?" she asked. He nodded. "That's great. Hope it works out well for you."

"What about you? What's your next step?" he asked.

"Well, Rik's going to recommend me for the Committee. Seems like they need a new member. Someone with more modern ideas, fresh thinking."

Az smiled and nudged her shoulder with his elbow softly.

"Wow. Congrats. Hope you get in." he said.

She smiled back teasingly.

"Told you I would when you met me that first day, didn't I?"

"Looks like we're both getting what we wanted." he told her. His smile slowly faded away and so did hers. A moment of silence passed and Maddy was all too aware of how empty the hall had gotten.

"Well, listen, it was great working with you as interns. I honestly hope we cross paths in the future, maybe be able to work together or something..."she trailed off. Slightly unnerved by his stare, she put out a hand, unsure. He looked at it and slowly shook it.

"It would be an honor working with you someday." he said confidently. Giving her a last grin, he released her hand and turned around, walking down the opposite end of the hall. She didn't know then, as she watched him, how much she would miss him. How she would long to see that annoying smirk, hear his strong voice, feel his presence next to her. No, these things she couldn't foretell. All she thought about, as he disappeared, was whether or not there was some essay she needed to send in along with Rik's recommendation.


	5. Chapter 5: Sandcolored

It was the hair. The color of sand and straw and the golden sunlight, that suddenly reminded Maddy of Az. It had been almost 2 years...

"Turn around." she told the male Pretty who stood behind the tall glass wall in the analyzing room. When he didn't move, she remembered she forgot to speak into the microphone. Turning it on, she repeated the instructions and started the laser scanning. A grid of harmless red lasers shot out from the sides of the wall and covered his entire body.

Maddy looked at his folder laying on her desk. She slid his file out casually, inconspicuously. _Barry Rite._ A new post-op with sand-colored hair that resembled...

She swallowed as the grid continued scanning. Az still worked in the same building as her, but she rarely saw him. There were a few times where they'd pass each other in the hall or she'd see him during occasional congressional meetings. They'd smile at each other, give their hello's, maybe exchange a word or two, and then move on to their separate lives. It would've been so much better if he had moved to another building, she figured. This situation, seeing him and then not knowing what to say, but wanting him to know how terribly she missed him, it was torturous.

"Thank you Mr. Rite." she said into the mic as the scanning was complete. She saved the data onto the computer. "Now, if you'll head into the other room, we'll begin your measuring."

Barry nodded, looking a little disconcerted. There was a door on his side of the glass that led straight into the other analyzing room. Maddy, on the other hand, had to exit into the main hallway and enter through a nearby door. After she picked up his folder and transferred the rest of the data into the computer, she came out into the white hallway, shutting the door behind her. She turned for a moment to look at the end, and saw him. He still looked the same, even though the Early Middle Pretty operation had made his jaw more rigid and his nose a tad bit straighter, his body more lean. He was talking rather fervently with another doctor, a data plaque in his hand. She stood still for a moment and watched his fingers fly over the touch screen of the data plaque as he showed it to the man beside him. The doctor looked to be in a hurry and began fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to review your findings at a later date." she overheard the man say. She quietly walked over to the next door and opened it, slipping in just after seeing Az's dejected face.

_Wonder what that was all about..._She turned on the computer in the room and placed Barry's file on the desk. He stood, waiting behind the glass, as she ordered the computer to measure his pupils. _He'd grown a mustache since the last time I saw him. Looks rather dignified..._She smiled. _It's a bit unusual though, since his mustache is sand-colored. Could barely see it._

The computer saved the data.

"I'm measuring your body mass next." she told Barry over the mic and pressed a button on the computer.

_What was he showing to that doctor? It looked urgent. He was very dissapointed. I'd like to see what it is he found...Well, next time I see him, maybe I'll..._

The computer beepd with the saved results.

"Looks like your a little on the heavy side, Mr. Rite." Maddy said with a small smile, hoping to ease the boy's anxiety. "We're almost done here."

She tallied up and compared results. This was the boring work. The exciting part was presenting this information to the committee and then to the next Congress. That's were all the decision making happened. And it felt great, knowing she had some part in it. Her life really was going well, she told herself. Things were turning out great for her.

Her mind drifted toward Az, as it tended to do. She thought about his independent research, wondering how that was going. She hoped he was happy, doing whatever it was he was doing. She had to admit, she was more than a little curious about what it was he had found out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

He had to tell someone. This information was burning inside of him. He needed someone who would listen, someone who could help and explain things to him. But no one was willing to hear him out. He couldn't get a foot in with any of the committee members or anyone else important for that matter. It was an odd thing. Some of his colleagues were able to get an audience almost immediately with their trivial findings. He was sure his research was far more important than anything they had to offer. Yet, nobody would speak with him.

At first, he was excited and would take any opportunity to tell someone about the conclusions he had come to. However, he quickly came to realize that not everyone thought his research was as great. He had started getting strange looks from the people around here. People went out of their way to avoid him. After more than one suspicious glance his way, he wisely decided to keep his findings to himself...At least until he'd gotten enough foundation for it. Then, he'd do everything within his power to make it all known.

But he would need some help. And the only person he could think of who would be remotely interested and available was Maddie.

They hadn't spoken very much over the past couple years. Both too busy with their careers. She looked content, happy even, when he occasionally saw her. He wasn't sure how he'd get to speak with her alone. He wasn't sure if she'd actually listen and agree to help him. Maybe she'd think he was slightly crazy, just like the others... But none of that mattered. How could it? He was on the verge of a phenomenal breakthrough, something that could change everything. It could change the entire operation, the committee, or the whole city maybe.

He would need Maddie's help. Only someone in her shoes could get that last bit of information he needed to complete his research.

She was hard to catch and it took him a few days to figure out her daily routines. He thought about where and when he could get some alone time with her.

Finally, the opportune moment came. Around noontime, she would be heading over from the east side of the Congress building to the center, where the cafeteria was located. If he could catch her before she went to lunch, even if only for a few moments, that would be enough. So he set out that afternoon, hanging around the cafeteria, occasionally checking the hallway where he knew she'd be coming from.

Finally, he saw her coming. She had a clipboard in hand and was jotting a few things down, not looking ahead. This was his chance.

He began walking towards her. She looked up and noticed him, a smile forming on her perfect mouth.

"Hello, Az." she greeted, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello, Maddie." He smiled back. "How have you been?"

"Alright. Just headed off to lunch. Would you like to join me?" she offered politely.

He looked at her for a moment, taking in the new face that the Middle Pretty operation had given her. The color of her chocolate eyes had been dulled and there were the hints of a few wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, a sign of wisdom that came with getting older. She had cut her brown hair short, into a sharp, edgy a-line that touched the sides of her jaw. He swallowed, suddenly thinking that maybe the idea wouldn't run as smoothly as he'd hoped it would. Maybe she wouldn't be so willing to help him. Perhaps the Maddie that he was remembering, the inquisitive intern that he'd gotten to know years ago, wasn't the same person, confident and distant, standing before him now.

He looked down at his hands and furrowed his brows.

"No, thank you. I just had lunch. I was going to...um...well, actually, I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me..." she frowned, a little curious. He decided to give this a shot anyway.

"I wanted to share a few things with you. Some research I've done over the past couple of months. And I was wondering if you'd be willing to assist me. I need your expertise on a few matters. Maybe, we can set up a time to meet or something...If that's not asking too much..."

"Sure." She grinned widely. He was a bit startled at how enthusiastic she was. "I'd love to hear about whatever it is." Suspicion, shock, hesitation- those were the reactions he had expected. Not enthusiasm.

It lifted his spirits and he smiled back at her.

"Great."

"I have a case I'm looking over for the remainder of the day, but it'll probably end around eight or nine tonight. We can meet around then. Where did you have in mind?" She explained.

"My place. Most of my files and papers are there and I'd like to show them to you. You know where my apartment is?" He asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"E27. In the Kennedy house. The elevator should take you straight there."

"E27. Kennedy. Got it" She nodded.

"Great." He said again. He stared at her, mirroring her beautiful smile. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight." She said back shyly, continuing on her walk. He watched as she entered the cafeteria, an ecstasy filling him up inside. It was coming together. He was so close.

Now, he just had to rush home and clean up his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: Paintings and Theories

Maddy stared at the rows of shining buttons inside the elevator. She took a deep breath and pressed the one labeled E20-30. The elevator shot up at light speed, arriving at the designated destination in only a few milliseconds. The doors opened to a long hallway with doors on either side. She self-consciously reached up to fix her hair and straighten her robe. Coming immediately from work, she had no time to change into her normal clothes. The hallway was eerily silent as she searched for the door labeled E27. She knew some of her other coworkers lived in this same building with Az, but the entire place seemed so empty and lifeless. The neighbors in her own building had little plants and welcome mats outside their doors, adding personal touches to the otherwise analogous hallways.

She stopped in front of his door and reached to knock on it. It opened almost immediately, to her surprise. Az stood in the doorway smiling. He had changed into a simple gray t-shirt and jeans. She'd never seen him in anything but a medical robe. In this setting, he looked more comfortable and relaxed. It was a bit unusual seeing him this way.

"Come on in," he gestured for her to enter. He followed after her as they both walked into what looked to be his living room. Maddy turned to face him.

"So, what is this subject you wished to speak to me about?" she said, getting right down to the point. There was dim lighting in the room so she could barely make out his face in the darkness.

"Right. Let me get some of my research. Have a seat on the couch. Let me turn on some more light, I'm so used to working in the dark." He touched a switch that caused the room to illuminate and rushed into another room, probably his office, to get some paperwork. She patiently waited for him, observing her surroundings. There was a thick rug on the floor with some odd pattern across it. A polished, mahogany coffee table stood near the couch. Paintings and various artworks covered nearly every inch of the walls. Each work had a similar style and had one specific theme all throughout: trees. She got up to look at them more closely, fascinated by the colors and details. One in particular was a beautiful oil painting of a forest. It looked so real, almost like a photograph. She traced the places where the oil paint clumped and grooved.

"I've got 'em-," he came into the room and stopped short when he saw her. She glanced at him and turned back to the paintings.

"These are...pretty." She couldn't find the right word to describe them. "Just beautiful." Still, an insufficient description.

"Thank you," he smiled brightly.

"Where did you get them?" she didn't know of any place that sold such wonderful works of art. He looked down bashfully.

"I painted them."

She gaped at him. There was no way...

"No you didn't."

"Yes, actually, I did. Don't look so surprised. Whenever I have some free time, I occupy myself with painting landscapes of trees." he walked over to where she stood. "You like that one?"

She noticed her fingers were still touching the picture and quickly moved her hand back to her side.

"You can have it." he offered. She stared at him, still shocked.

"What? No, I couldn't possibly..." she protested, though there was nothing she wanted more.

"As you can see, I have plenty to fill up the space on my walls. One wouldn't be missed." He took the painting by it's sides and unhooked it, placing it on the coffee table. "Make sure to take that home with you."

She smiled genuinely at him. It was strange, thinking of him as an artist. She never would've guessed that he possessed so much talent. Boy, had she underestimated him...

"You're too kind." She didn't know how to thank him properly.

"Oh, it's not much trouble." He made his way to the couch and she followed suit.

"You paint only trees?" she asked, sitting down. He shuffled his papers around.

"Yeah, well...I'll have to tell you the story behind that sometime later." he mumbled, ordering files around on his lap. She bit her lip, wondering when this 'sometime later' would be. She was already anxious about that next meeting.

He grabbed a chair, placing it directly in front of her, and sat down. He leaned in and opened up a file, getting down to business. She readied herself for his big discovery.

"Let me tell you up front: I'm not crazy. Just hear me out till I'm done."

She furrowed her brows. Why would she have reason to think he was crazy? She started getting a little nervous.

"Have you ever noticed how we're not like the rest of our peers?" He started off. There was a small pause as she tried to comprehend what he was asking.

"Who, our colleagues?"

"No, no. The people we grew up with. Think back to our New Pretty days, wasted on partying and lazing around. Doesn't that time seem different in comparison to now? Back then, I didn't have a care in the world. I cared for nothing and no one. I didn't seem to have a single smart thought going through my brain. Everything was champagne and purging pills."

"Well, that's how we were _supposed_ to spend our New Pretty days..."

He sighed and fidgeted, getting antsy. "Yes, but those times were different compared to now. _We_ were different. _I _was different back then. Something happened. Something inside me changed, it shifted."

"What do you mean something shifted?" She was getting frustrated, not understanding what he was saying.

"When our New Pretty time was over and we actually had to go on and choose our professions and careers, I found myself more serious and focused. I was capable of carrying an actual idea in my previously arid brain. I could concentrate on my studies without getting as easily distracted as before. I looked at Pretties younger than I, who continued on with their mindless chatter and endless partying, and started thinking about how foolish they all seemed. Their way of life was suddenly disgusting to me. I couldn't understand how they could so effortlessly stop caring and live such mundane lives, though just a few weeks before, I was leading the same existence. In fact, back when I was an ugly, I felt the same way. I didn't get how all those teenagers could do nothing all day. There seemed to me no point. During my ugly days and my New Pretty days...I felt like two completely different people. Tell me you felt the same way. I can't be the only one who noticed this."

Maddy remained silent, absorbing everything he was saying. It didn't seem too unreasonable of a thought. In fact, she felt the idea resonate somewhere deep inside. She nodded, urging him to continue.

"So, what's your point with all of this?"

"My point is that...they changed us."

"Who did? Changed what?"

"I'm not exactly sure 'who'. I don't even know if they knew what they were doing when they operated on us..."

"Slow down. I'm getting lost."

"They changed the way we think, Maddy." He said fervently, inching closer. "When we got that New Middle Pretty operation after leaving New Pretty Town...something was different. About all of us. Well, all the people in our profession, to be more specific. I had a few friends who went into different things. One became a watchman, another a safety guard. Another one of my friends became a fire fighter. I met with them over the past few years and noticed that they were different too. Our conversations were more substantial. We talked about serious stuff, stuff that mattered. We talked about how many accidents kids got into each year, how many fires were started every month..."

"Why is all of this important?"

"Because! We would never talk about stuff like that back in New Pretty Town. I don't remember any meaningful conversations happening between us back in those days. But anyway, I have this one friend, Nero. He didn't pick an occupation like the rest of us. He wanted to go straight into retirement; get paired up with someone and live in a big house for the rest of his life. I met with him also."

"And?"

"He remained exactly the same. There was nothing I could talk with him about. He lived life with his wife in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other, going about with his tedious little hobbies, like golf and gardening. I could never imagine myself living such a dull life. I couldn't see how he could be so simply satisfied." Az stared down at his folded hands, lost in his recollections. He noticed his knee had been bouncing the entire time and stopped it.

Maddy thought about all the peculiar things he'd been talking about. It did seem strange that some of their friends had remained mindless and peppy, while a few of the others had matured, reverting back to the ways they had acted in their Ugly days, only with less of the pre-adolescent drama.

"What do you think they did to us?" she asked almost at a whisper, her voice shaking.

"Well, I have this theory..."


	8. Chapter 8: The Price We Pay

Here goes nothing. He took in a deep breath.

"We both know how they operate on us; changing our body structure and fixing all the little ugly details. We've been studying this for years, we know the operation backwards and forwards."

"Right..." Maddy said, trying to follow him.

"Well, there's that other part of the operation that we've never learned about."

"The CMO," she nodded.

"The Cognitive Manipulation Operation. Do you even know what they do during that process?" he asked her.

She furrowed her brows and stared at a space on the wall, thinking hard.

"They...um...well, they work on...I don't know, emotions and behavior, I suppose. It's all very secretive. You know how the Cognitive branch is, they're very selective about who they pick for neurologists."

"And they're even more secretive about the process of their standard operation. Think about it. When we were interns, we were informed about everything. We learned about every element and tool used. When we're done operating on the body of the subject, it goes to the neurologists. They take the subject into a private lab where they do who knows what. And after a period of recovery, the subject is released, some final touch-ups are made, and it moves straight on to New Pretty Town."

"You know what, you're right. I've always been slightly curious as to what exactly they're doing in there. I mean, we've both been through it...twice now, if I'm not mistaken, and...well, we don't know what on earth they might've done to us while we were in there..."

Az couldn't help smiling. He loved the way this woman's mind worked. He knew she'd understand. Talking to her about this was the right thing to do, he decided.

"Now you're getting on my level."

"What's your theory on this? You had to have come up with an explanation, otherwise you wouldn't have bothered telling me..." she inquired.

"It all goes back to the Rusty days. Have you ever wondered why we don't have wars anymore? I mean, we're descended from the same humans and, however stupid we may think they acted, they're still our ancestors. Somewhere inside, we have to have retained the same basic instincts and survival inclinations. If, theoretically, we still have those hidden instincts and unconscious motives, then how come we haven't encountered another war? In fact, when you think about it, when have we ever even encountered a dispute or disagreement among our political leaders in the present age? Amongst anyone? Does anyone fight anymore?"

"Sure, of coarse we do. Back in my Ugly days-"

"No, no. I mean, yes, you're right to some extent, we did have fights and disputes in our childhood years...but, that was because we were still natural and unaltered. That was before the operation, before our minds and bodies were changed, while we still had those primitive survival instincts passed down from the Rusties."

Maddy bit her lip, sitting back a little and scrutinizing what he was saying.

"Are you saying, they rid us of those instincts after the operation?"

"You're exactly on point."

"But isn't that a good thing? I mean, we don't want wars anymore, they cause too much destruction..."

"No, stay with me, Maddy. You're focusing on the wrong issue here. They operate on our brains."

"Yeah, I got that, but-"

"No, think back to when you just became a New Pretty. Remember all your friends and peers. Do you recall ever arguing with anyone about anything?"

"No. There was no reason to. Things were great all the time."

"It wasn't only because we were consistently kept drunk and satisfied. Even on sober days, people never argued with each other. No one does anymore. Once the operation was thought of and put into practice, humanity adjusted. Fighting was eliminated. Any thought of starting a dispute was eradicated from our minds."

"How could they accomplish something like that?"

"By getting rid of independent thought. Creativity, imagination, originality, ingenuity. That way people would have fewer differing opinions. And even if, heaven forbid, you did disagree with someone about something, the drive to confront them about it was removed. We are all made into happy, bubbly, complacent, and brainless nobodies. That way we don't challenge the system."

"What system?"

"The people in control, in power. The Specials. I used to think they were just an urban myth when I was a New Pretty..."

"I know I've never seen one, but we both know they exist." Maddy stated.

"I've seen them. And I plan on seeing a lot more of them. They want to keep humans under control. The whole world needs to be kept under their control."

"What other way to stop mankind's destructive tendencies than to get rid of everything that causes strife?" Maddy whispered, catching on.

"And the price we pay for it is..." Az watched her.

"Our minds. Ourselves." Maddy's voice shook.


	9. Chapter 9: Not A Bad Thing

She quietly contemplated over all he'd said to her. He got up and looked through his file, checking his research and giving her some time to think.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, what they're doing..."

He frowned, turning around to look at her. She knew this wasn't the response he expected.

"What?"

"It's understandable. The Rusties were archaic and primeval. Essentially asinine. They almost ended mankind completely. If altering our brains is what it takes to save us from ourselves, who's to say that's such a bad thing?"

He stared at her, gaping.

"Besides, if your theory is veritable, then how came you to such conclusions? If we're all brainless nobodies, like you stated, how were you able to find out all of this information on your own? How are we even able to have this conversation?"

"I realize I forgot to mention the difference between us and the rest of the population."

"By 'us', you mean..."

"People like you and I. Doctors, safety guards, firefighters...people who constantly have to think on their feet. Those of us who choose a more dangerous profession, somehow, we get reverted back to normal. We couldn't possibly be doing the job we're doing now if we remained our thoughtless, New Pretty selves. That wouldn't make much sense, now would it?"

"I suppose so..."

"And those of us who _haven't_ changed back to our normal thinking patterns are still brainless, only we look a bit more mature. That's why it was so hard for me to relate to Nero and all my other old friends."

Maddy stood up and crossed her arms. Az waited for her response. She wasn't sure which side to take...

"Why are we so different? What set us apart from the rest of the group? Did we honestly choose our own professions or were we programmed to..."

"I don't know, Maddy. I don't know for sure. I don't have all the answers. And that's why I really need your help. I've conducted some of my own studies, but nothing substantial enough to really be able to present my findings publicly."

"You're planning to go public with this?" she stared at him. He nodded.

"But I need to get into the Cognitive Branch. I need to get into a lab, see exactly what they do."

"That would be more than a little difficult."

"I know. That's why I need you. Together, we'll be able to figure out a way."

She wasn't so sure she would be much of a help. In fact, she wasn't sure she was _willing_ to help. It seemed so risky, so vague, just pipe dreams. She had a sudden headache. It was time to get home. But there he stood, waiting for her answer. The hope in his eyes was unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Az. I need some time to think about this. It just doesn't seem..." she sighed, seeing the immediate dejected look on his face. "I don't think I can help you, not the way you want me to."

He was about to say something, but she couldn't take anymore. She quickly walked over to the door.

"Let me know when you gather more evidence. Then, we'll talk." She reached for the door handle.

"Wait-" he started to say.

She didn't want to hear anything else.

"Please, let's just-"

"You forgot your painting." He interrupted, bringing it over to her.

She reached to take it and kept her gaze on the floor. Why did she feel so guilty?

He opened the door for her as she stepped out.

"Thanks for coming over and hearing me out."

She looked up at him and melted. The worst part was the look in his straightforward stare. Dejection and utter hopelessness in his green eyes. Like she'd just shattered his biggest dreams.

"I'm sorry, Az..." she said sincerely before heading toward the elevators.

"Think about what I've said. Don't give up on me." he said as she walked away.

* * *

She placed the painting in the middle of the wall opposite her bed. That way, every morning when she'd wake up, she'd see a beautiful forest of evergreens, stretching out before her, sunlight glimmering off of hidden lakes and ponds, thick underbrush growing under the shade of the trees...

She knew there had to be a place out there just like it. Somewhere in the world, there were beautiful forests spreading out as far as the eye could see. She knew she had to see it. There would be some way, _any_ way. This was the place she'd been yearning for all her life. This place was her home. A home she'd always longed for but never knew existed till now.

And something told her that Az would know where it was. He was her ticket to getting there.


End file.
